tankerfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
The game has had a multitude of events throughout it's update history. 0.1-1.0: The Beginnings The first few updates, often referred to in the files as The Beginnings, had two events: The Very First Event TVFE was a short event lasting from 0.16 to 0.20. It was a update that introduced a plethora of parts to the game. During this time, nearly 4 classes (Carrier, Mothership, Flagship, and Predator) didn't exist. Flagships were added the update after it ended. Flashback To Our Childhoods FOTC was the third longest event lasting from 0.24 to 1.1. FOTC was an event that introduced the Plethora Puzzle, a puzzle involving thirteen parts and eventually leading to the public release of the very first Carrier, the Stormbringer/Stormfront. 1.0-1.5: In Our Day The next updates, often referred to as the In Our Day (officially) series, had no events. 1.5-2.0: The Next Millennium The next update series, often referred to and eventually confirmed to be The Next Millennium '''(originally '''In A Time Of Crisis), had three events; one of which introduced Motherships and Predators. White Dwarf White Dwarf was an event that began on April 1st (the day of 1.6's release) and ended on May 4 (the day of 1.7's release). It was dedicated to science fiction, beginning with the release of the first Mothership, the Allure. It then had at least a mothership created every 2 days, starting at 1.6.3 (Allure creation) and ended on 1.7.3 (White Dwarf creation). This was the first update to introduce a Main Part, which was a part that serves as the main basis of the event. By the end of the update, seventeen motherships were added, and 40 carriers. However, the normal part counter still exceeded them by 652-57 (which totalled and culminated into a whopping 709). White Dwarf 1.7.4 This small event was added after White Dwarf; It didn't add anything, except it fixed a few bugs that overpowered a few Motherships (like the infinite Zeppelin bug on the Allure and the rapid charge on the White Dwarf itself). Evening Extremity This update was codenamed Evening Extremity and consisted of 2 motherships for 6 days, further adding 12 to the limit. This totalled the ship count added during TNM to be 69, plus the extra Flagship which added it to be 70. This was the most ships added until it was surpassed by the Space Force series. 2.0-3.0: Behind The Stage This had only one massive event, which culminated in the most non-mega ships added at nearly 445. This update was separated into three phases; The Old Times, The Golden Age, and Blanc Screen. '''They were often abbreviated to TOT, TGA and BC (to avoid filtering). TOT added 200 parts, The Golden Age added 240 parts and Blanc Screen added 5 Ultra Rare parts. On the day of 2.3.1's adding, Blanc Screen was renamed to '''Our Good Times, removing the break of a three-word-title. The update was called Behind The Stage. There is no official name for the update, although the developer has stated files were called Old Strings. 3.0-4.0: Planetary Battlegrounds/Space Force Planetary Battlegrounds, known after 3.2 as Space Force, had no events. It did however had the Shipwreck Puzzle, a puzzle that led to the introduction of the Predator. 4.0-5.0: TBA The next update generation has no current name. Players have suggested names to the developer. Files, messages and DM conversations suggest this next update might have an event focusing on both World Wars.